<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>noceur - one who stays up late by jebentnietalleen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588202">noceur - one who stays up late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebentnietalleen/pseuds/jebentnietalleen'>jebentnietalleen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebentnietalleen/pseuds/jebentnietalleen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lucas can't sleep, and eliott knows just what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>noceur - one who stays up late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/gifts">lulu_and_eli</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happens most nights, lately, much to his annoyance: he can’t fall asleep. The bac is causing him so much stress, he’s exhausted, yet he can’t seem to let his body catch the hint and just sleep already. Lucas tosses and turns a few more times before he lets out a long sigh, giving up. As soon as he sits up, he reaches for his phone, checking the time. 1h34. Fuck. He fluffs up his pillows and leans back on them as he mindlessly scrolls through Instagram. It doesn’t take him long to go through all the new stories and posts, most of his friends have probably been sleeping for a while now. </p>
<p>A yawn escapes his mouth as he opens up WhatsApp, thumb hovering over Eliott’s name. He is hesitant to open up their chat, because if he sees Eliott is online, he will definitely call him. And if he isn’t online… he will probably still call him. </p>
<p>The thing is, he knows his best friend is a night owl, and the chances are he is still awake. And it’s not like Eliott minds, whenever Lucas calls him in the middle of the night. He has said time and time again that Lucas can always call him, no matter the time or circumstances, and Lucas believes that. But. He just doesn’t want to take advantage of such a kind offer. Because the truth of it is, hearing Eliott’s voice does nothing to help him fall asleep. If anything, it makes his heartrate skyrocket and wakes up the butterflies in his stomach. Yeah. It’s a problem. The last thing he wants is for Eliott to find out about his embarrassing crush. Because that’s what it is, just a crush. He’s sure it will pass soon enough, but it won’t go away if he keeps calling him up. </p>
<p>His hands are itching to send him a message, but before he can do anything stupid, he throws his phone on the bed. It blinks almost immediately, signaling the fact that he got a text. It confuses him for a moment before he reaches out and grabs it, furrowing his brow in the process. His heart starts to beat fast when he sees who it is. Eliott. </p>
<p>Having trouble falling asleep again?</p>
<p>Lucas can’t help but grin at his phone stupidly. He knows Lucas has been online. What was Eliott doing, looking at their chat this late at night? </p>
<p>Yep, you know it. </p>
<p>Suddenly, his self-control is out the window, and before he knows it, he texts him again.</p>
<p>Care to keep me company?</p>
<p>His cheeks heat up as he presses send and regret hits his body instantly. Why is he like this? </p>
<p>Type bubbles appear as Eliott is forming a response, and he tries to mentally prepare himself for whatever is coming next. In the end, nothing could prepare him for what Eliott writes back.</p>
<p>I was gonna suggest that myself. I happen to have a killer sleeping tea that might just help, I’m gonna bring it with me. I’ll text you when I’m at your building. </p>
<p>Confusion hits him as he blinks at his phone, but his hands work on their own accord. </p>
<p>Awesome, you are the best. See you soon. </p>
<p>Well. This is new. He gets up frantically, walking to the bathroom to check how he looks. His reflection is mocking him: hair sticking out, shirt wrinkled, and dark circles under his eyes. This is a disaster. He tries to smooth out his hair and shirt best as he can before he splashes some water in his face.</p>
<p>It’s not like Eliott has never been at his apartment at night before. In fact, he has slept over quite a few times whenever they had smoked a bit too much or when he was simply too tired to go home. Yet somehow, this felt different. </p>
<p>The next 15 minutes go by achingly slow, but when Eliott lets him know he’s outside, he wishes he had more time. </p>
<p>Eliott almost look shy when he opens up the door to let him in, raising the bag in his hand. ‘I come bearing gifts.’</p>
<p>They sneak into the kitchen as soft as they can, trying their hardest not to wake up Mika and Lisa. Lucas is glad to have a distraction, he thinks, as he puts on the kettle to make them both a cup of tea. Eliott stays quiet, but he can feel his eyes on him as he pours the water into Mika’s favorite mugs. He’ll get shit for using them in the morning, but he doesn’t care. He hands Eliott one of them and tilts his head, nodding towards his room. </p>
<p>A strange kind of excitement settles in his belly as they sit down on his bed and face each other, cross legged and all. Lucas smiles into his cup, taking a small sip before he sets it down on his nightstand. </p>
<p>‘Thank you for this. For coming over. I felt very selfish for asking you to, but I’m glad you did.’</p>
<p>Eliott sets down his mug as well before he speaks. </p>
<p>‘You’re not selfish, Lucas, I wasn’t lying when I said I was just about to suggest it myself. Besides, you know I would do anything for you, right?’</p>
<p>The soft sincerity in Eliott’s eyes makes his skin feel like it’s on fire. He can only nod as a blush creeps on his cheeks. ‘I know.’</p>
<p>Something flashes in Eliott’s eyes that he can’t quite place, as he puts his own mug down as well. </p>
<p>‘You know… there’s something else that I have read in a scientific article might help you fall asleep.’ </p>
<p>A mischievous smile plays on his lips and it makes Lucas chuckle.</p>
<p>‘What’s that?’</p>
<p>Eliott stands up and pulls back the covers before slipping under them. The sight of Eliott in his bed drives him crazy, making his thoughts spiral in a very dangerous way. </p>
<p>‘Cuddling.’ </p>
<p>The thought of them cuddling up in bed is equal parts exciting and terrifying. Lucas bites his lip as Eliott pats the empty spot on the bed next to him.</p>
<p>‘Well, if science says so…’ </p>
<p>He gets up from where he’s sitting and crawls under the blankets until he’s face to face with Eliott. It isn’t until he finally looks Eliott in the eyes that he can sense that he is nervous, and somehow that makes his own nerves settle a little bit. Eliott opens up his arms, and Lucas shuffles closer, burying his head in the crook of Eliott’s neck as he wraps his arms around him. He strokes Eliott’s back carefully before his hand reaches his hair, stilting a little before he dares to play with a few strands, causing Eliott to sigh contently into his shoulder. Something inside him wants to scream with how perfect this feels, lying in Eliott’s arms like this. He wishes this moment could last forever. Eliott pulls back a little bit and studies his face attentively. </p>
<p>‘So… Is it helping?’</p>
<p>Lucas shakes his head, ‘Not really,’ he whispers. And then, Eliott is cradling his head in his hand, thumb softly sweeping across his cheek. </p>
<p>‘There’s one more thing we could try.’ </p>
<p>Eliott looks at his lips, and then into his eyes again, a silent question passes between them. Lucas nods ever so slightly, holding his breath as Eliott leans in and kisses him. It’s all he ever could have dreamed of and more. The soft pressure of Eliott’s warm lips against his own makes him want more and more. He opens up his lips as Eliott deepens the kiss, tongues moving against each other languidly. </p>
<p>They break apart for air minutes later, both unable to stop smiling. </p>
<p>‘You know, I don’t think your methods are working, because suddenly, I don’t want to fall asleep at all.’</p>
<p>Eliott laughs, eyes crinkling up into crescent moons, ‘I’m sorry, I should just go.’ He jokingly makes an attempt to get out of bed before Lucas swings his leg across his hip.</p>
<p>‘Not a chance.’</p>
<p>They kiss each other until the sun comes up, and then, they kiss some more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy! 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>